Dolor y Amor
by cecilis
Summary: Cuando encuentras algo que no buscabas y te rompen el corazon sin saber, el dolor que sientes al leer un simple diario y el amoral saber la verdad


DOLOR Y AMOR

Esta historia es sobre el dolor y el amor, que pasa cuando crees que no amas a una persona pero en verdad estas loca y profundamente enamorada solo que ocultaste ese amor en lo mas profundo de tu pasa cuando la otra persona encuentra tu secreto mejor guardadoy rompes su corazon.

Estas hermosas damas no me pertenecen porque si asi fueran Rizzles hubiese comenzado en el primer capitulo. Todos los errores son mios. Esta historia esta dedicada a todos los Rizzles y Sangie fan. Espero que Rizzles nunca muera

Diario de Maura

 _24 de enero 2016_

 _La amo? Si… simplemente no de la manera que ella quiere, no el amor carnal o el amor de una pareja de amantes, pero no tengo corazón para decirle la verdad, no puedo perderla._

 _Aunque sacrifique mi verdadera felicidad, el de formar una familia real, con un hombre que me ame y unos niños que jueguen por mi casa, yo voy a estar aquí para Jane aunque se me parta el alma por no amarla._

 _Mañana será un día difícil, nuestra boda será por la tarde y debería estar feliz como cualquier novia, pero debajo de la máscara que decidí usar por Jane hay solo tristeza y resignación._

 _Tristeza de saber que voy a perder toda oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida, Ian nunca me perdonara lo que voy hacer mañana y yo tampoco pero Jane lo vale, su compañía y amor aliviara en algo mi culpa._

_DYA_

TIEMPO PRESENTE

(Jane POV)

El dolor rompe mi corazón en mil pedazos, mis lágrimas cubren mi rostro, no puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo. Maura, mi esposa por 2 años escribió un diario y las palabras impresas en el desgarran mi ser.

Cada palabra escrita en este diario sirven como leña a un fuego de dolor que quema mi alma, jamás debería haber subido hasta aquí y jamás debería haber abierto esta maldita caja que me mato en vida.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

_Mi amor solo serán 3 días_ dice Maura con una sonrisa viendo como Jane hace un puchero adorable. Se acerca a la morena para besarla dulcemente al principio pero Jane la abraza y la sostiene en su lugar para un beso más largo.

_Dios amo tus besos Maur, voy a extrañarlos mucho, porque tiene que ir?_ dice Jane aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposa.

_Mi amor ya lo hablamos, he estado esperando esta convención por mucho tiempo, voy hacer una presentación y voy a revisar nuevas técnicas para mejorar mi trabajo_ Dice Maura besando el cuello de su detective.

_No puedes mejorar la perfección_ Dice Jane sonriendo.

_ Eres encantadora Jane, pero sabes que no es verdad_ Dice Maura besando a Jane.

_Puedo ir contigo?_ pregunta dulcemente Jane mientras mueve su nariz en el cuello de la doctora para inhalar ese aroma que la vuelve loca

_Sabes que no te dieron permiso Jane, además son solo 3 días, antes que te des cuenta estaré aquí contigo y haremos el amor toda la noche_

_Me lo prometes?_ pregunta Jane mirando a los ojos de Maura que la mira con dulzura.

-Te lo prometo mi amor, ahora déjame terminar de empacar para que me lleves al aeropuerto_ dice Maura mientras se aleja del cuerpo de Jane que la suelta a regañadientes.

La morena se tira dramáticamente a la cama y observa como su bella esposa termina de empacar para dejarla sola, triste y abandonada durante 3 largos días.

Maura la mira de reojo cada poco rato y sonríe al ver a su detective tan necesitada, jamás lo hubiese creído si alguien hace dos años le dice que la independiente Jane Rizzoli estaría sentada en su cama haciendo pucheros porque ella se iba a una convención.

Ella tiene que ser sincera, secretamente ama que Jane sea así con ella y solo con ella.

_Quieres que nos acurruquemos un rato antes de irme?_ dice Maura sabiendo que Jane ama acurrucarse con ella.

_SI_ dice Jane sonriendo por primera vez en horas, y levantándose rápidamente para tirar a Maura con ella.

_Te voy a extrañar mi amor_ dice Maura aferrándose al cálido cuerpo de sus esposa.

_Yo también Maur, odio que no pueda ir contigo_ la morena mira a su esposa y la besa apasionadamente, la rubia no puede contener el gemido que escapa de sus labios, ama cuando Jane la besa así.

Recuperando el aliento Maura intenta levantarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde y el placer gane la batalla y ella no salga más de esa cama.

_ok, amor necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto porque no quiero llegar tarde_ dice Maura sujetando la mano de Jane para que la detective se ponga de pie no sin antes protestar.

_ Ok, ok, ok si no tengo más remedio y ya que me vas a dejar sola, triste y abandonada, mejor nos vamos_ dice la morena tomando las maletas de la rubia para cargarlas en su auto.

_No seas melodramática cariño_ dice Maura mientras sube al auto.

Llegan al aeropuerto y Maura y Jane se besan y se abrazan hasta que es tiempo de irse, la morena besa una última vez a la doctora antes de dejarla partir.

_Te amo_ dice la detective dulcemente

_ Yo también te amo mi amor_ responde Maura antes de devolverse y besar a Jane por última vez

Jane la ve irse y suspira sabiendo que estos 3 días serán largos y miserables sin su amada doctora, todavía no cree su suerte cuando confeso su amor y Maura le dijo que era correspondido.

Jane volvió a casa y se sentó en el sillón prendió el televisor y comenzó a ver los deporte, un segundo después su celular suena con un mensaje de Maura.

"aun no parte el avión y ya te extraño, te amo cada día más. Cuento los minutos para volver a tu lado". _M_

Una sonrisa tonta adorna la cara de Jane cuando termina de leer el mensaje por quinta vez.

Un sonido en el ático le quita la vista de su celular, antes de ir a revisar le escribirá un mensaje a Maura para que lo lea cuando aterrice.

"Eres el amor de mi vida, te extraño cada segundo que no estoy contigo, y te amo con todo mi ser". _J_

Dejando a un lado su teléfono va en busca de una linterna para subir y ver si hay ratones, el ático de su casa esta prístino como todo lo que tiene su dulce esposa, mira alrededor pero no ve nada que indique que hay ratones, solo ve una pelota de beisbol que tiene que haberse caído de una caja que esta volteada al borde de la repisa, recuerda que fue ella la que la movió hace unos días, una caja llama su atención porque es pequeña y está casi oculta.

Es una caja de madera y nunca la había visto, su curiosidad puede más y la abre, encuentra algunos papeles y un diario, sabe que no debe hacerlo pero la curiosidad nuevamente le gana, se da cuenta de inmediato por la caligrafía que el diario es de Maura.

Comienza a leer y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando va notando de qué se trata, con cada palabra que lee esa sonrisa va siendo relevada por un seño fruncido hasta llegar a las lágrimas cuando llega a la página del 25 de enero.

Su mente no puede entender todo lo que leyó, cada palabra la siente extraña, distante a lo que ella creía o pensaba, tenía que ser un error esto no podía estar pasando.

FINDE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

(Maura POV)

Maura sonríe cuando enciende su celular y lo primero que ve es un mensaje de Jane.

"Eres el amor de mi vida, te extraño cada segundo que no estoy contigo, y te amo con todo mi ser". _J_

Marca el número de su esposa y espera para poder hablar con Jane y contarle que ya llego a New York, con cada ring comienza a preocuparse ya que Jane contesta de inmediato cuando sabe que es ella la que llama, su preocupación se eleva por mil cuando la envía a correo de voz.

Marca el teléfono de su casa y cada ring es un miedo que se cuela por sus huesos, siente algo en su pecho, algo está mal. Pero sabe que tiene que calmarse, se sienta en un banco del aeropuerto y llama a Frankie para saber si Jane está en la estación. Frankie responde casi de inmediato.

_Maura que pasa?_

_Frankie esta Jane en la estación?_ pregunta la doctora más nerviosa de lo que piensa.

_No Maura, porque? pasa algo?_

_Lo que pasa es que la llame a su celular y me manda a correo de voz y llame a casa y no contesta, se suponía que tiene que estar en casa_ termina Maura cada vez más preocupada.

_Maura conociendo a Jane lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida en la hamaca del patio trasero, dale un par de horas y si no contesta yo mismo voy a verla, ok_ dice Frankie tratando de calmar a su cuñada.

_ok Frankie, gracias y disculpa por molestarte_

_No es molestia, somos familia, avísame cualquier cosa_

_No hay problema, adiós_ Termina la llamada Maura aun sin dejar de estar preocupada.

_Adiós_

Ella sabe muy dentro de sí que algo malo pasa, toma su celular y cancela su convención y se dirige a comprar un boleto de vuelta a Boston, afortunadamente hay un vuelo en media hora.

Arriba del avión no puede evitar dejar que su mente vaya a todos los lugares oscuros y terroríficos que tiene en ella, desde un nuevo aprendiz de Hoyts, pasando por su padre Paddy Doyle o un ex novio de Jane que quiere tenerla de vuelta, pero en el fondo de su mente hay un secreto que agita su corazón y la hace casi querer vomitar, cuales serian las probabilidades de que Jane encontrara ese secreto que ella debió destruir cuando su corazón cambio.

Solo cuando vuelva a Boston lo sabrá, ella por primera vez en su vida reza para que no sea esa la razón de su angustia.

Menos de una hora después una Maura muy preocupada sale del aeropuerto rumbo a un taxi que la espera, el chofer no va lo suficientemente rápido para su opinión.

_Puede ir más rápido por favor?_ pide la doctora por tercera vez.

_ Señora hago todo lo que puedo para que no me detenga la policía, no se preocupe ya falta poco._

Antes que se detuviera maura le paga al taxista y se baja corriendo por sus maletas, el auto de Jane está en la casa, quizás Frankie tenía razón y ella está haciendo el loco y la detective solo está durmiendo en la hamaca.

Antes de entrar vuelve a intentar llamar al teléfono de Jane pero ahora el celular está apagado, abre la puerta cautelosamente y deja sus maletas mientras empieza a escanear el living y el comedor, sale hacia el patio trasero y sus ojos automáticamente buscan la hamaca de la morena para solo sentir desilusión cuando la ve vacía.

Corre hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, quizás Jane se está dando un baño, ella se alegro de enterarse que Jane ama los baños largos, claro que preferentemente junto a ella.

Pero al llegar a su habitación lo que ve le hiela la sangre, encima de su cama están las maletas de Jane y la ropa de la morena esparcida encima, mira hacia su closet y va a Jane sacando toda su ropa de los colgadores.

_Jane?_ Dice Maura asustada por lo que está pasando

Ve a la morena congelarse en su lugar y mirarla, cuando ve el rostro de Jane ella sabe lo que está pasando de inmediato, su detective encontró ese maldito diario que ella debería haber quemado al día siguiente de su boda.

La cara de Jane esta manchada con lagrimas, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y se ve cansada.

_Maura, que haces aquí?_ Dice Jane caminando hacia la doctora

_Te llame y no contestaste, sentí que algo ocurría y cancele mi presentación y volví enseguida. Que estás haciendo?_ Dice Maura tratando de acercarse a Jane, pero esta dio un paso atrás sin duda herida.

_Solo estoy empacando, me voy apenas termine y así tu no tendrás que saber más de mi, y podrás correr a los brazos del amor de tu vida y tener todos los hijos que quieras, sin duda Ian te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, no tienes para que contarle que te casaste por lastima con una policía lesbiana_ dice Jane con odio en sus ojos

_Jane por favor déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como tú crees_ Maura da un paso hacia la detective tomando sus manos, pero para Jane fue como si la estuvieran quemando, se aleja de la doctora y esto rompe el corazón de Maura.

_No me vuelvas a tocar doctora Isles_ Dice Jane con furia en sus ojos

_Jane por favor déjame explicarte, te lo ruego déjame decir lo que paso_ suplica Maura, pero conoce lo obstinada que es Jane

_Que me vas a explicar? El cómo te doy asco, o como te hice perder la oportunidad de tener una familia con Ian? O no, él como por lastima te casaste conmigo? No necesito ninguna puta explicación, necesito alejarme de ti para siempre. Deberías estar feliz de que por fin vas a poder tener lo que yo te arrebate con mi estúpida declaración de amor, sabia en el fondo que no podía ser verdad que la única persona que he amado en mi vida me amara de vuelta.

Llame a tu abogado y le pedí que redactara nuestro divorcio, mañana en la mañana lo trae, yo pensé que no estarías aquí pero no te preocupes yo pasare por la tarde a su despacho y lo firmare_ Dice la detective mientras cierra su maleta para comenzar a marcharse.

_No_ grita de pronto Maura, la morena se paraliza y mira consternada a la doctora

_No qué?_ Pregunta la morena enojada.

_No te vas de nuestra casa hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte Jane Rizzoli Isles_ Maura se pone en la puerta de su habitación con los brazos cruzados y desafiante mirando a Jane

_No tengo nada que escuchar, leí todo lo que escribiste en ese diario_ Dice Jane desafiante

_Jane, por el amor que me tienes déjame explicarte todo?, por favor_ Suplica Maura intentando todo para que Jane no se vaya, sabe que si la morena sale por la puerta la perderá para siempre.

Jane toma el diario y empieza a leer.

Diario de Maura

 _20 de septiembre 2015_

 _Necesito desahogarme y una vez escuche a un sicólogo decir que cuando no tienes con quien hablar lo mejor es escribir, así que me compre este diario para poner por escrito lo que no puedo contarle a mi mejor amiga._

 _Hoy Jane mi mejor amiga y confidente me declaro su amor, quede literalmente en estado de shock cuando esas palabras salieron por su boca, jamás pensé que ella se sentía así, a pesar de todo fue tan linda y romántica._

 _Afortunadamente yo la amo, claro que no de la forma que ella quiere pero puedo mentirle sin tener urticaria, así lo hice, le mentí y le dije que yo también la amaba, no quería romper su corazón._

 _No puedo romper el corazón de la única persona que ha sido una constante en mi vida, no puedo perderla es por eso que tuve que decirle que yo también quería ser su pareja, su sonrisa podría haber iluminado todo Boston por un año completo, en ese momento supe que había tomado la decisión correcta._

 _Ella se veía tan nerviosa, tartamudeaba y a pesar de que yo no me siento igual que Jane, fue tan dulce y cuando me beso mi corazón revoloteo de felicidad, no sé porque sentí como un calor en todo mi cuerpo creo que tiene que ser por el tiempo que he estado sola._

_DYA_

_ Que más quieres explicar, ah ya se_ Dice Jane mientras continua leyendo

 _21 de septiembre 2015_

 _Hoy Jane estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, cuando desperté sentí el aroma a café y ya que Ángela no vive más aquí supe que era ella, estoy nerviosa no sé cómo actuar a su alrededor, me obligo a salir de la cama y me pongo mi bata y me dirijo a la cocina, tal como pensaba Jane estaba cocinando el desayuno._

 _Ella me ve y se acerca y me da un dulce beso, suspiro porque aunque no estoy enamorada de ella es agradable sentir sus labios suaves en los míos._

_dya_

TIEMPO PRESENTE

_Jane me puedes dejar explicarte, necesitas saber toda la historia no solo un par de paginas_ suplica infructuosamente Maura

Jane la mira y comienza a leer nuevamente a leer.

 _Diario de Maura_

 _29 de septiembre 2015_

 _Hoy Jane quiso quedarse en mi cama, compartir una cama con ella nunca fue un problema, pero ahora que se cómo se siente y lo que según ellas somos tengo mucho miedo que quiera mas, no estoy preparada para eso, espero que ella se aburra de mí y me bote como lo ha hecho con sus ex's._

_dya_

TIEMPO PRESENTE

_Que es exactamente lo que me vas a explicar? Dime Maura, tenias miedo de que te violara esa noche, o que te tocara, te dio asco todas las veces que te hice el amor? Te dio asco que fuera yo una mujer y no Ian el amor de tu vida?

Fingiste todos los orgasmos, fingiste cuando me pedias mas y mas, cuando me pedias mis dedos o mi lengua para follarte, fingiste cada puta vez que te hice el amor?_ Maura la mira con lagrimas en los ojos

_ RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA, DIME CUANTO SUFRISTE POR TENER QUE ACOSTARTE CONMIGO?, DIME CUANTO ASCO TE DI? CUAN ARREPENTIDA HAS ESTADO ESTOS DOS AÑOS? DIME PARA QUE CARAJO ME DIJISTE QUE SI? SI QUERIAS CASARTE Y TENER HIJOS CON EL HIJO DE PUTA DE IAN_ grita Jane sobrepasada por el dolor.

Maura estaba petrificada sin saber que hacer o decir por primera vez en su vida no salia nada de su gran cerebro.

_Ya que no contestas quizás el diario tenga las respuestas, veamos que mas dice_ Dice Jane mientras vuelve abrir el diario

Diario de Maura

05 de octubre 2015

Hoy me voy a morir de nervios, sé que no es posible pero estoy tan nerviosa, Jane dejo entrever que quiere tener sexo, bueno ella dijo hacer el amor, espero que cambie de idea. Estoy pensando en emborracharla para que al menos tenga más tiempo.

_dya_

_ Sigo? Hay algo que no sepa este diario? Hay algo más que pueda enterarme? ahora voy a encontrar que cada vez que ibas a conferencias te juntabas con el?_ dice Jane mirando a los ojos que ella creía que la amaban.

_Jane eso que escribí fue el pasado, no es lo que siento hace mucho mucho tiempo, por favor créeme, déjame que te cuente la historia, y no, nunca me he vuelto a encontrar con Ian. Desde que me case contigo borre todo contacto telefonico o informatico de el_ Dice Maura poniéndose de rodillas frente a Jane, siente que la resolución de la morena tambalea un poco, pero luego la escucha hablar.

_Dejarme leer esto y puede decir lo que quieras después_ dice Jane abriendo nuevamente el diario que odia profundamente, el diario que hizo explotar su burbuja de felicidad y sus dos años de al parecer de ella feliz matrimonio

 _Diario de Maura_

 _29 de noviembre 2015_

 _He logrado no tener intimidad con Jane, ella es respetuosa y no ha vuelto a preguntar, doy gracias a dios aunque sé que él no existe estoy contenta de que ella no ha intentado nada, aunque estoy petrificada por lo que encontré en su departamento, mientras limpiaba encontré un anillo de compromiso, ella me va a proponer matrimonio y no sé como sentirme estoy tan asustada, espero que se arrepienta todos los días._

 _Han sido un par de meses interesantes, si bien es cierto estoy constantemente asustada he sido más feliz de lo que recuerdo pero no quiero casarme con Jane, sería injusto para ella y sobre todo para mi, quiero formar una familia con alguien que ame de verdad._

_dya_

Jane continúo leyendo

 _24 de diciembre 2015_

 _No lo puedo creer Jane me propuso matrimonio y estoy mortificada, sobre todo porque le dije que si, solo salió de mi boca esas dos silabas que derrumbaran mi vida, ella quiere casarse en un mes, ósea el 25 de enero del 2016 seré una mujer casada, con mi mejor amiga, una mujer increíble, valiente, generosa, inteligente entre otras miles de virtudes pero a la que no amo. Como le rompo el corazón? Prefiero perder mi felicidad antes que perderla ella._

 _24 de enero 2016_

 _La amo? Si… simplemente no de la manera que ella quiere, no el amor carnal o el amor de una pareja de amantes, pero no tengo corazón para decirle la verdad, no puedo perderla._

 _Aunque sacrifique mi verdadera felicidad, el de formar una familia real, con un hombre que me ame y unos niños que jueguen por mi casa, yo voy a estar aquí para Jane._

 _Mañana será un día difícil, nuestra boda será por la tarde y debería estar feliz como cualquier novia, pero debajo de la máscara que decidí usar por Jane hay solo tristeza._

 _Tristeza de saber que voy a perder toda oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida, Ian nunca me perdonara lo que voy hacer mañana y yo tampoco._

_dya_

_Sabes porque esa es la ultima pagina de ese diario Jane Rizzoli Isles?_ Pregunta Maura acercándose a Jane y arrebatándole el diario.

La morena intenta obtenerlo de vuelta pero Maura no lo suelta.

_responde Jane, sabes porque esa es la ultima pagina?_ intenta nuevamente Maura, esta vez Jane responde.

_No, no sé porque, probablemente tienes guardados otros en otro lugar o que mierda me importa, con lo que dice en este me basta y me sobra para el resto de mi puta vida Doctora Isles_ Dice Jane tomando nuevamente sus maletas para irse del lado de esta mujer que ella consideraba el amor de su vida.

_oh no Jane Rizzoli Isles, tú no te mueves de nuestra casa hasta que te cuente mi lado de la historia_ Dice Maura ahora enojada por no tener su oportunidad de explicarse.

_Ese es tu diario, esa es tu historia y para mí fue suficiente, así que sal de mi camino Maura Isles o te vas arrepentir_ Dice Jane ahora furiosa.

_ Me voy arrepentir si te dejo ir, así que siéntate en nuestra cama y escúchame bien claro lo que te voy a decir_

_Sí, yo escribí todo ese diario, cada palabra la sentí en ese momento, pero fue solo hasta el 25 de enero del 2016, desde nuestra maravillosa boda no he vuelto a escribir en el, tengo otro diario en mi closet en la caja fuerte, déjame mostrártelo y cuando lo leas puedes tomar la decisión que tú quieras_ dice Maura corriendo hacia el closet para sacar los dos diarios que ha escrito atreves de los dos años de matrimonio con Jane.

Jane la ve irse y toma sus maletas para escapar sin sufrir más, pero Maura es más rápida de lo que ella pensaba y logra escabullirse y cerrar la puerta con llave.

_No te vas de aquí sin leer esto_ Dice la doctora pasando dos diarios a Jane, estos son muy diferentes al que ella leyó antes.

Jane la mira por un largo momento y luego se sienta en la cama, deja un diario al lado y abre el otro y comienza a leer en voz alta.

 _Diario de Maura_

 _25 de enero 2016_

 _Hoy me case con mi mejor amiga, la boda fue preciosa, mas allá de lo que imagine. Jane llevaba un vestido blanco precioso ceñido a su hermoso cuerpo, cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella todo en mi cambio, dicen que a veces las personas somos ciegas hasta que encontramos al amor verdadero, y creo que yo estaba usando lentes por que acepte el estar con Jane pero realmente no estaba viendo._

 _Hasta ese justo instante cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron yo lo supe, supe que Jane es el amor de mi vida, supe que Jane es la persona que amo desde que la conocí y que estúpidamente lo enterré en un lugar tan oscuro que pensé que no podía amarla, mi corazón literalmente exploto en mi pecho cuando ella dijo sus votos y aunque yo no prepare los míos creo que lo que le dije le gusto porque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me beso, a Korzak no le gusto mucho y nos regaño porque dijo que todavía no nos declaraba esposas._

 _Pero Jane solo le saco la lengua y yo me reí, en el momento en que Korzak nos declaro casadas y Jane me beso nuevamente mi cuerpo sintió todo lo que me prohibía sentir, mis piernas cedieron y Jane me atrapo como siempre lo hace._

 _En la limosina camino a la recepción me desquite de todos los días en que me escape de sus besos y de sus manos que querían recorrer mi cuerpo, solo quiero que la recepción termine pronto para llevármela y hacerle el amor dulce y lentamente, quiero que grite mi nombre quiero ser suya, quiero sus dedos dentro de mí, quiero ser su mujer en cuerpo y alma._

 _Era hora de nuestro primer baile y Jane tomo mi mano me abrazo fuertemente y comenzamos a bailar, sentir los latidos de su corazón fue el calmante para mi culpa, la culpa de no haber disfrutado desde el comienzo nuestra relación, de no haber dicho si de corazón, me prometo y le prometo a Jane que desde hoy en adelante voy hacer todo en mi poder para hacerla absoluta y completamente feliz._

 _Son las 4°° de la madrugada, Jane duerme con una sonrisa a mi lado y yo no puedo estar más feliz, Jane me hizo suya en cuerpo y alma. Ella venero mi cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que no podía respirar de placer._

 _Sentir sus besos y sus manos en mi cuerpo ha sido el placer más grande de mi vida, nadie me hizo sentir así nunca y nadie más que ella tendrá derecho a tocarme de esa forma de ahora en adelante, ella es mi dueña desde hoy y para siempre._

_DYA_

_Desde el momento que nuestros ojos se cruzaron en nuestra boda Jane yo me permití amarte como lo hice desde el día en que te conocí en la cafetería_ Dice Maura arrodillándose frente a Jane.

Jane estaba mirando el diario con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía una confusión en su cerebro. Ella no podía entender cuales eran las palabras reales, si estas que acababa de leer o las que leyó hace unas horas.

_Sigue leyendo_ Alentó Maura a su detective.

La morena dio vuelta la página y siguió con la lectura…

 _26 de enero 2016_

 _Desperté en sus brazos y es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, como no me di cuenta antes, posiblemente porque oculte en el fondo de mi corazón el amor por ella, creía que era imposible que me amara de la forma en que yo quería._

 _Ahora tenerla junto a mi desnuda es como estar en el paraíso, en unas horas nos iremos de luna de miel, un mes entero la tendré solo para mí y planeo ponerme al corriente en todos los temas pero sobre todo en hacer el amor, anoche fue increíble y quiero que se repita una y otra vez._

 _No puedo dejar de mirarla, ella comienza a moverse y luego abre esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate, cuando su vista se estabiliza me da una sonrisa y una mirada de pura adoración, siento millones de mariposas volando en mi estomago y una sensación cálida en todo mi cuerpo_

 _Ella acerca su mano y toca suavemente mi mejilla, cierro mis ojos involuntariamente a su toque, me dice que me ama y yo por primera vez desde que estamos juntos le digo te amo mas y mas cada minuto._

 _Me estoy enamorando cada segundo más y más de ella, dejando que mis verdaderos sentimientos salgan por fin, beso su mano y ella me acerca para besarme y en un movimiento rápido me pone encima de ella, un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntan._

 _Jane abre sus piernas y nuestros centros se tocan deliciosamente, me pregunto porque no hicimos esto antes… ah sí, yo y mi estúpida idea de que me gustaban solo los hombres._

 _Sus manos en mi cuerpo me dicen cuan equivocada estaba. Y nuestro amor comienza otra y otra vez antes de tener que irnos de luna de miel._

_DYA_

_Te amo Jane, tienes que creerme, porque nunca en mi vida he amado a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti_ dice Maura tomando una de las manos de Jane, suspira de alivio cuando la morena no se la quita.

_Tengo que seguir leyendo_ Dice Jane aun entre lágrimas, Maura se las limpia dulcemente con sus pulgares mientras la detective cierra los ojos y suspira.

_ok, continua_ dice la doctora sentándose mas cerca se su amor.

 _27 de enero 2016_

 _Llegamos a nuestro primer destino Bahamas, me muero de ganas de ver a mi hermosa esposa en nada más que un traje de baño sexy, le compre varios modelos de diferentes colores._

 _Estamos hospedadas en el hotel Sandals Emerald Bay y es hermoso, aunque no tanto como mi bella esposa, apenas el botones se va de la habitación Jane me tiene en sus brazos y me besa desenfrenadamente, amo sus besos, sus labios y su lengua, dios mío solo de pensar en su lengua me mojo entera. Lo que ella es capaz de hacer con su lengua debería ser declarado ilegal._

 _Hacemos el amor hasta quedar agotadas en la maravillosa cama de nuestro hotel, despierto unas horas después y volteo para ver que mi esposa no está en nuestra cama, miro hacia la ventana que da a una playa de agua turquesa y ahí está Jane parada completamente desnuda mirando por la ventana, me cuelo detrás de ella y beso su preciosa espalda. Ella suspira y voltea para besarme dulcemente._

 __Te amo Maura, te amo tanto eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_ Me dice mientras me besa._

 _Sus besos me vuelven loca, quiero compensar cada segundo en que no la ame como debía._

_DYA_

_Jane se que te hice daño por el diario que encontraste, pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo, te amo de verdad. Tu eres el único amor de mi vida, cuando comprendí como es el amor real supe que siempre has sido tú, desde que te conocí_ dice Maura abrazándose a Jane como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Júramelo, júrame Maura que me amas_ Dice Jane mirando a los ojos de su esposa casi suplicando

_Te amo Jane, eres el amor de mi vida, eres todo para mí. Nadie con quien he estado se acerca a lo que siento por ti mi amor_ Dice Maura besando dulcemente a Jane.

_Ni siquiera Ian?_ pregunta Jane mirando su regazo con miedo de ver los ojos de Maura.

_Mírame Jane_ dice Maura tomando la barbilla de Jane delicadamente y haciendo que la morena la mire a los ojos.

Jane la mira atreves de los ojos vidriosos y ve que lo que le dice su esposa es verdad, quizás en un momento lo que escribió tenía un ápice de verdad pero Jane pudo ver que los ojos que hoy la miraban lo hacían con amor puro y sin más tiempo que perder la detective se lanza a besar a su mujer, Maura desprevenida solo atina a devolver el beso con la misma pasión.

_dímelo Maura_ Dice Jane besando el cuello de Maura

_Te amo Jane, solo a ti, Ian no nada para mi, tu eres mi vida_ gime la rubia mientras Jane comienza a voltear a su esposa para ponerse sobre ella.

Esa noche Maura le muestra una y otra vez a Jane cuanto la ama, recorre el cuerpo de la morena suavemente hasta saciar la sed de su alma.

Y cuando Jane por fin se duerme, Maura toma el diario que está en la mesita de noche y se lo lleva rumbo a la cocina en donde toma un encendedor y un cuenco para quemarlo en el patio, ahí es donde siente los brazos mas gentiles y dulces abrazarla y unos labios suaves besar su cuello.

_Porque lo quemas?_ pregunta Jane

_porque casi pierdo al amor de mi vida_ responde Maura

_Te amo_ susurra Jane besando el cuello de Maura

La doctora se da vuelta y sujeta el rostro de Jane y le da un beso que las deja sin aliento.

_Yo te amo mas_ dice sonriendo Maura.

_FIN_

Muchas gracias por leer, creo que mi musa desperto denuevo asi que tengo que aprobecharla


End file.
